La fuerza de tu voluntad
by Fercha19
Summary: El Camión se fue a la fuga, pero hay cámaras en esta zona. No se sabe mucho de la pareja, pero se puede decir que son esposos. También se sabe que el hombre estaba condiciendo una moto honda, el camión se cruzo la luz rojo, el joven al ir más de 90 kilómetro por hora no pudo frenar a tiempo, lo cual provoco un impacto brusco con la caja del camión.
1. Chapter 1

A los oídos de una hermosa mujer, solo llegaba el ruido de una molestosa Sirena y con él, el bullicio de la multitud de persona que observaban el desastroso accidente.

Su parpados comenzó a pesar y parpadeo unas cuantas veces, hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

"_Al parecer es una joven pareja_ "llego a decir un hombre con un tonos de voz grabe, el señor portaba un uniforme de policía. Y aun lado del el, esta su compañero de trabajo.

EL joven afroamericano prestaba atención a lo que le decía su superior. Se podía distinguir que el muchacho era alto, más que su superior y a igual que el llevaba un impecable uniforme de policía.

"_El Camión se fue a la fuga, pero hay cámaras en esta zona. No se sabe mucho de la pareja, pero se puede decir que son esposos. También se sabe que el hombre estaba condiciendo una moto honda, el camión se cruzo la luz rojo, el joven al ir más de 90 kilómetro por hora no pudo frenar a tiempo, lo cual provoco un impacto brusco con la caja del camión. Logrando así perder el control del manubrio, y después rodar en el pedimento a igual que su acompañante_.- termino el relato el hombre mayor. Mientras que el joven pidió permiso y comenzó acercarse hacia la ambulancia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, al mirar a la joven rubia en la camilla. Un sudor frió corrió por su espalda. Al darse cuenta que aquella joven era amiga tanto de su hermano como esposa.

Voltio su mirada por todo lados, buscando algo o más bien a alguien. Su superior Dijo que el accidente que ocurrido, la acompañaba un hombre, lo cual quiere decir que era…

Arnold – logro decir Jamie O, el hermano mayor de Gerald , pero no lo encontró por ningún lado ,Miro Enseguida al médico que atendía a la mujer.

Para después hacer una simple pregunta.

**¿Cuál es el estado de la pareja?**

El joven enfermero comenzó a dar explicaciones. lo mas prevé posible.

"_la mujer tiene algunos golpes, también ciertos raspones en los brazos y piernas , al parecer su acompañante amortiguo su caída , será llevada al hospital, para asegurarnos que no halla lecciones severas o hemorragias internas, pero temo decir, que el hombre no acorrido con mucha suerte, tiene una apertura profunda al costado derecho de la cabeza. Tiene quemaduras en sus brazos según me indicaron son de segundo grado, cortes en la espalda y raspones en el torso. El fue llevado a la sala de emergencia de inmediato. Mientras tanto puede comunicarse con algún familiar de alguna de las dos personas."_

Jamie O subió a la ambulancia, indicándole al medico que el lo acompañara hasta el hospital.

Miro a Helga unas minutas, pensando si fue casualidad o destino, que haya pedido doblar turno. Pero no importaba lo que ahora era su prioridad era saber de que forma se lo diría a la familia de Arnoldo y Helga, que sufrieron un accidente y al parecer Arnoldo llevo la peor parte…

Sus parpados perezosamente comenzaron abrirse y sus pulmones se llenaron de un olor en particular, abrió los parpados y sus ojos azules cielo comenzaron a observar el lugar, se percató que su brazo izquierda estaba conectado con una manguera la cual dejaba pasar un líquido. También que ambos antebrazos estaban vendados a igual que su pierna izquierda.

Una pequeña queja salió de su boca al querer moverse, su cuerpo le dolía con cada movimiento y otro grito cuando trato de levantarse .Así que simplemente se quedo sentada.

Se sentía tan fuera de lugar tratando de recordar, Cuando sus ojos comenzaron anublarse y la primera lagrima callo y tras de ella muchas otra.

Comenzó a gritar y llorar, su cuerpo estaba maltratado y con el llegaban el insoportable dolor. Una joven asiática entro a la habitación y al mirar a Helga tratando de ponerse de pie, Fue a socorrerla. Helga volvió a caer sentada en la cama. Phoebe abrazo a la muchacha si lastimarla, tratando de minimizar su llanto.

**-Quiero verlo, quiero saber ¿como esta? ¿¡Donde esta mi esposo!?**

Helga trato de ponerse de pie, pero Phoebe no la dejo, la joven portadora de unos ojos azules luchaba con la pequeña mujer asiática para poder levantar su cuerpo de la cama.

Su amiga de la infancia que ahora se había convertido en una hermosa mujer ,llevaba puesto una ropa ligera y encima de ella una bata blanca ,que la distinguir como doctora, también se podía ver sus hermosos anteojos y tras de ellos una mirada lastimera.

-**_Helga por favor cálmate, te prometo que lo veras, pero ahora no es conveniente, por favor Helga cálmate. ¡Enfermera!_**

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Y enseguida una mujer se acerco a la asiática entregándole una vacuna. Helga seguía luchado pero después de un segundo sus papados se cerraron y callo en la cama.

Tanto Phoebe como la joven enfermera acomodaron a Helga en la cama tratan de no lastimar-la.

-**Puede retírate por ahora.**

Demando Phoebe . Posando su mirada en la joven rubia que estaba en la camilla dormida.

**-Doctora Heyerdahl, les comunicare a los familiares de la joven, que ella ha despertado.**

**\- No, lo are yo, mientras tanto colóquele otra dosis de hierro. Ya que en su estado será mejor evitar que sus defensas bajen.**

La muchacha asentó la cabeza para Luego retirarse y con pasos firme salió de la habitación

La hermosa asiática que se mantenía en un lado de la camilla comenzó acercar hacia la rubia, quedando aun costado. Poso su mano derecha y la coloco en la frete de Helga.

**_-Querida amiga mía, me preguntaba… si al menos podremos platicar, antes que te vuelvas alterar._**

El ambiente en aquella sala de espera era muy tenso. El mayor de los Pataki tenía el ceño fruncido mientras rebuznaba alguna grosería. Su cuerpo se tenso y cruzo los brazos, Su cólera se volvió mas fuerte a mirar como su hija mayor lloraba descontroladamente.

**-¡Suficiente Olga, tu hermana no esta muerta, deja esa lagrimas para cuando tengas que ir a acompañarla al funeral de su esposo!**

Grito el hombre desesperado. Ganándose una cuanta mirada de parte de los Shortman . Que al igual que ellos esperaban noticias de su hijo.

_-Le pido amablemente que retire lo que a dicho, mi hijo no esta muerto. Quizás aun esta delicado de salud y aun no despierta pero _**¡ No está muerto!**

Dijo Miles con un tono de voz grabe, expresando su molestia, manteniendo su mirada firme hacia Bob, dando a entender que no toleraría otra insinuación del mayor hacia su hijo.

**_-Buenas días señores, me alegro saber que tiene muchos ánimos de empezar un grandioso día. Pero pediré que bajen la voz, debido a que se encuentran en un hospital_**.

Hablo con cierta seriedad la joven asiática acercándose al padre de Helga. Los mayores al mirar a la joven asintieron la cabeza como dos niños regañados.

Phoebe se detuvo a cierta distancia de la familia Pataki, mientras Miriam que se mantenía calmada se acercó a ella. Siendo la primera en preguntar por la menor de sus hijas.

**-¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeña?**

Phoebe Voltio su rostro y por unos segundos miro a los Shortman, los cuales estaban atentos a lo que tenia que decir la joven. La muchacha asiento la cabeza voltio su mirada y miro directamente a Miriam, la cual permanecía inquieta por lo que tenía que decir la pequeña joven.

**-según los examen, fuera de peligro, también me gustaría informar que Helga acabo de despertar, pero por fuerte razones la he sedado. Algo más…**

Dijo la joven mujer mirado esta vez a los Shortman. Quizás porque lo que tenía que contar también les interesaría.

**_\- Ella esta embarazada, el feto tiene 5 semanas quiere decir aproximada mente 1 meses. Hicimos exámenes para parificar si el feto no se encuentre fuera del útero. Por eso me atrevo a decir que Tanto el bebe como ella están fuera de peligro_**.

Un cuanto grito de festejo de parte de los Shortman llenaron la sala. Phoebe sonrió de lado, ella también estaba feliz de que su mejor amiga se encontrara sana.

Se concentró en los Pataki , tanta la hermana como la mamá lloraban abrazada. Voltio la cabeza para mirar al mayor de los Pataki, él estaba sentado en una de las silla de espera tapándose con una sola mano los ojos, pero había algo distinto, el cual se pudo distinguir por unos cierto minutos y era esa pequeña sonrisa en los labios, el mayor relajo por completo su cuerpo en la silla.

Claro que estaba preocupado por ella, pero al ser el hombre de la casa no se permitía desvanecerse. Quien diría que Helga heredo el mismo carácter del mayor.

Por eso Phoebe siempre decía que "Las manzanos nunca caí lejos del árbol"

Pero no todo era color de rosa. Arnold aun no despertaba y según el informe médico a pesar de la operación realizada por partes de sus colega neurológicos. Arnold no daba señales de vida y eso es lo que le preocupaba a la pequeña asiática debido que tenía en claro que si Arnold entraba en estado de coma podrían durar en ese estado días, meses o incluso años.

Pero que se supone que podría hacer ella, ya ha hecho todo lo que está en su alcance, se sentía imponente no poder ayudar más a su querido amigo, giro sobre sus talones y salió de la sala de espera con un solo pensamiento _"Ahora es tu turno Arnold de entrar al campo de batalla y ganar"_

A pesar de aquello el tiempo trascurre sin ningún remordimiento y la noche cayó sin ningún aviso. Phoebe termino su turno en el hospital y dispuesta a regresar a su hogar, pero antes se tomó su tiempo para a ver a su más querida amiga, su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarla sentada en la camilla donde su mirada se encontraba fatigada.

**-En que piensas Helga- **dijo Phoebe mientras se acercaba a ella, dándose tiempo para obsérvala. Al momento que llego a un lado de la camilla tomo sus signos vitales, una vez terminado lo que estaba haciendo, volvió su atención al suero. -**Mes increíble que te encuentres tranquila. ¿A qué se debe aquello?- **volvió hablar la joven asiática**, **donde pudo distinguir una sonrisa curveada en los labios de Helga.

Sus oídos escucharon un suspiro cansado de parte de su amiga y sus ojos observaron con determinación el rostro pasivo de la joven rubia.

-**Simplemente no quiero se sedada de nuevo**\- Respondió con toda sinceridad, pero al mismo tiempo volvió hablar y esta vez solo pregunto dos cosa.**\- ¿Cómo esta Arnold? y ¿cómo se encuentra mi bebe?-**Helga guardo silencio por un momento esperando que sus dos preguntas sean contestadas.

Pero ante aquella revelación los ojos de Phoebe se abrieron con un gran asombro donde no pudo articular palabra alguna. Y como era de esperar la paciencia de Helga tiene límite, y dándole una de sus tantas miras de reproche a su amiga, Phoebe no tuvo otra solución que rendirse y con un suspiro acepto hablar, la pequeña asiática acerco una silla y se sentó. Mirando a Helga respondió con sienta tristeza en sus ojos.

-**No te mintiera Helga. Arnold aun no despierta de la operación, hubo un daño en el hemisferio cerebral derecho, aunque el hipocampo donde se almacena los recuerdos a largo plazo no sufrió daño, tenemos que esperar a que Arnold despierte para saber el funcionamiento de su cerebro. Lo que quiero decir Helga es que si hay un daño interno sería complicado y delicada su situación debido a que puede ver otra clase de daño cerebral o pérdida de memoria. **

Por unos momentos Helga tomo un color blanco en su rostro donde sus ojos reflejaban sufrimiento. Phoebe tomo sus manos firmemente dándole su apoyo condicional.

**-Helga tenemos que espera a que despierte, sabes lo fuerte y decidido que es Arnold. Después de todo esperan su primer hijo ¿no?. **

Aquellos ojos azules se convirtieron en un océano de lágrimas. Helga cabrío con sus propios brazos su vientre plano. Dando gracias a todo los santos porque aun esperaba un hijo del hombre que tanto ama**.**

**-Fue mi culpa- **dijo Helga con un sabor amargos en sus palabras, se volvió acostar en la camilla, su cuerpo quedo acostado boca arriba, y de sus hermosos ojos se escapaban un rio de lágrimas cristalinas **– Yo soy la única culpable de lo sucedido. Arnold no miro el camión porque nos encontrábamos discutiendo.**

La joven asiática escuchaba en silencio lo que la rubia decía, a pesar que sus palabras causaron en ella cierta certidumbre la expresión de Phoebe no cambio.

-**No es así Helga, no es tu culpa recuerda que lo accidente pasan sin importa la hora ni lugar, esta vez Arnold y tu corrieron con la mala suerte de no estar en el lugar indicado y aun a pesar del estado que se encuentra Arnold siguen con vida .Tu familia estaba muy asustada sabes, tu madre se encuentra en la sala en unos minutas ingresara para cuidar de ti, me tengo que ir por favor no cometas ninguna estupidez ¡Entendiste Helga! Recuerda que debes descansar por él bebe. **

Phoebe se levantó de la silla y miro a Helga la cual tenía los ojos cristalizados pero aun así le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza se despidió de su más fiel amiga con un gran agrazo. Aquellos ojos azules observaron como la pequeña figura de su amiga desaparecía de tras de la puerta.

"_**Mañana podría ir a verlo."**_ -Dijo Helga convenciéndose a sí misma, Y cerrando sus parpados se quedó profundamente dormida.

Phoebe caminaba por los pasillos del hospital pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, y nuevamente se sentía imponente, quería seguía ayudando pero no sabía que más hacer, cuando era niña tenía respuestas para todo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferente. Poe comenzó despedirse del poco personal que quedaba en el hospital. Encontrándose con la madre de Helga donde Phoebe solo inclino levemente su cabeza en forma de despido.

-**Señora Pataki. Helga la espera- **Dijo Phoebe y siguió con su camino aunque alcanzo a escuchar un audible "gracias por todo" de parte de la madre de Helga.

Era hora de regresar a casa, quizás Gerald ya se encontraba en ella esperándola. Al salir del hospital una sonrisa se asomaron en sus labios al mirar a su esposo parado esperándola en la entrada del aquel hospital. Gerald se acercó a ella y la abrazo, escondiendo su rostro aun lado del delgado cuello de su esposa, cerró sus parpados con pesadez. La pequeña asiática solo atino acariciar la cabeza de su querido esposo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-**¿Que sucede amor?- **Pregunto Phoebe, mirándolo con un amor incondicional. Y es que en cierta ocasiones Gerald era igual que un niño que cuando pasaba algo grabe no sabía cómo manejar aquella situaciones.

Gerald que aún no se había soltado de Phoebe contesto con cierto recelo **–Estoy preocupado por Arnold, fui a visitarlo y en el estado que lo vi… Me preocupa que no despierte.**-Gerald apartó su rostro del cuello de Phoebe y la miro directamente a los ojos donde ella solo le sonrió tiernamente. La pequeña asiática acaricio el rostro de su esposo y le dio un tierno beso en la boca y segundo después volvió a besarlo en su mejilla derecha.

-**Lo se amor, estuve en la operación y puedo decir que está mejor a como ingreso, tenemos que ser paciente y darle nuestro apoyo Helga y a su familia.**

Phoebe tomo la mano de Gerald y comenzó a caminar directamente así el auto plomo estacionado a unos metros de donde estaban ellos. Donde tomaron el rumbo así su hogar, dando por terminado aquel día tan desastroso donde lo único que se pedía era que quedaran como malos recuerdos del ayer.

A pesar de la tranquilidad que se aspiraba en la atmosfera, las horas se hicieron días y los días, noches. Dando por determinado su sentencia con la cruda realidad, la cual el tiempo era el karma para la joven mujer de unos hermosos ojos azules. Había pasado un mes completo de aquel accidente donde solo quedaron pequeños raspones en sus brazos y pierna. Pero el aún se encontraba profundamente dormido sin dar señales de vida.

**-Debería descansar, hoy me quedare a su cuidado - **Digo Stela madre de Arnold donde aquellas palabras fueron dirigidas para la joven sentada al lado izquierdo de la cama, había pasado un mes Helga estaba recuperada y por su seguridad la familia de su marido le pidió que se quedara en la pensión. Donde ella acepto sabiendo que a toda costa Stela no la dejaría regresar al hogar que compartía con Arnold.

Helga se puso de pie y comenzó acomodarse los doblillos de su vestido, el cual era muy sencillo. Toca si vientre plano de dos meses con la palma de su manos. Stela se acercó a ella y coloco su mano en el hombreo derecho de ella.

-**Todo va estar bien. Querida sé que estas preocupada, todos lo estamos pero tiene que cuidar tu salud.** \- volvió hablar Stela regalándole una sonrisa a su nuera, donde helga solo asintió.

**-Puede esperar unos minutos más, quiero despedirme**\- Stela asintió la cabeza y camino hacia la puerta dándole tiempo necesario a su nuera. Helga acerco su rosto al de Arnold. Su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla izquierda de él y por unos minutos sus labios toparon los de él y con aquel beso se despidió.- **Amor me tengo que ir, pero estaré pendiente de ti. **

Helga salió de la habitación y caminado por los pasillos se topó con dos personas. Aunque una de ella no quería ver ni en pintura. Pero ya sea por cortesía o respeto hacia Arnold tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y saludarla. Odiaba todo de esa mujer, su cabello rojo, sus pecas y sus vestidos todos exactamente todo hasta el aire que estaba respirando.

**-Helga ¿cómo te encuentras? sé que esto es difícil para ti, me lo imagino debido que tú eres la más afectada-** hablo aquella pelirroja con un gesto sincero y acercándose a ella la abrazo. Helga no respondió el abrazo pero tampoco se movió. Phoebe que estaba aún lado de la pelirroja pudo observar el rostro de Helga el cual se notaba claramente que no le gustaba para nada la idea que Laila se encontrara ahí.

**-¿Te vas a descansar Helga?- **Pregunto Phoebe mirando como Helga apartaba a Laila de una manera sutil.

Helga que se había desasido del abrazo de la pelirroja y contesto- **Si, la señora Stela me pido que valla a la pensión y Laila gracias por tu preocupación aunque no es necesario.**

**-Descuida no es nada, Arnold es un amigo muy querido para todos. Pero te vas ya, puedo llevarte Helga.**

**-No es necesario Laila. Tomare un taxi- **Dijo Helga, despidiéndose de aquellas dos.

Las dos mujeres quedaron viendo como el cuerpo de Helga se alejaba por completo y entonces la pelirroja hablo**-¿Por qué Helga no le caigo bien? ¿Acaso le hice algo que no recuerdo? Tú que eres su amiga dime. **

Phoebe parpadeo un par de veces y solo sonrió. Se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera fue que aquella pelirroja no era tan despistada como lo imaginaba y la segunda fue que desde aquel accidente Helga controla mejor sus impulsos prácticamente ya maduro y ahora es una señora. La joven asiática se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar dejando a una desorbitada pelirroja y a una distancia sebera volvió a girarse mirándola a los ojos.

**-A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo**\- Dijo la pequeña asiática mirando la sonrisa serena que se asomaba en los labios de Laila.

-**Entiendo, pero Helga esta confundida ¿no lo cree?-** Laila miro a Phoebe, la cual solo asintió la cabeza en forma de adiós y camino perdiéndose por los pasillo del hospital. Poe se había ido y entendió que sus preguntas no iban a ser contestada.


	2. Chapter 2

El tiempo volvió a correr sin ningún reproche por su parte, y es que no pensaba detenerse debido a que no le importar en lo más mínimo que aquello traiga sufrimiento.

**-¡¿Por qué no le pediste una foto? Hubiera durado más!**_ – Eran Los gritos de una joven rubia que se encontraba en el estacionamiento del departamento de Laila. Se encontraban ahí debido a que la mayoría de sus amigos fueron invitados a la pequeña reunión organizada por Laila. Pero Arnold tuvo que salir detrás de Helga al observar que se había ido y por lo que a vía visto estaba molesta. _

**-De que estas hablando ¿porque querría una foto de ella?-**_ Arnold hablo de manera tranquila, y es que consideraba que para gritar estaba Helga. Ella de seguro lo iba hacer por los dos. Acerco sus brazos hacia el cuerpo de la rubia pero ella lo aparto bruscamente._

**-¡Para que la sigas mirado con aquello ojos de borrego que pones cada vez que vez!-**_ Sentencio Helga totalmente enojada, sus mejillas estaba rojas y sus ojos comenzaron picarles. Pero no iba a llora. Delante de él no lo iba hacer._

**-Helga está siendo infantil, solo fue un abrazo. Sabes que está pasando por un mal momento**-_ A pesar de su tranquilidad, Arnold comenzaba a enojarse, su seño se encontraba fruncido. Algo que Helga no se dio cuenta._

**-¡Pregúntame si me importa! Espera te responderé, me importa un ¡reverendo comino! ¡Si se trataba de consolarla podrías haberle acariciado la cabeza como si fuera un perro mugroso! ¡Pero no, el niño tenía que abrazarla!-**_ aquella palabras que salía de la boca de Helga eran llenas de veneno y rabia._

_Pero todo tiene un límite y Arnold estaba llegando a ello. El joven rubio apretó sus dedos en su frente le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza y se sentía indignado y de algo era seguro, Helga no iba a colaborar a que aquella e riña absurda acabara. _

-**No está funcionando-**_ Digo Arnoldo pero al momento de querer retractarse observo como los ojos azules de Helga comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. La rubia que hace unos momentos estaba furiosa y parecía que no había nada que la calme de un momento a otro sus ojos perdieron esa furia solo reflejando vacío._

**-No es lo que…**

\- **Si eso es lo que crees entonces desaparécete de mi vida. ¡Anda veo con ella!**_ – Hablo con desdén Helga. Arnold que se había quedado a medio hablar debido a que Helga lo interrumpió, intento abrazarla, no quería seguir discutiendo con su mujer. El rostro del joven reflejaba asombro al ser empujado bruscamente por ella. Arnold retrocedió un par de pasos mientras Helga golpeaba su pecho con sus ambas manos. Arnold tomo las muñecas de ella para detenerla debido a que se estaba lastimando y también lo estaba lastimando a él, empujo el cuerpo de la muchacha asía atrás donde quedo atrapado entre el auto y el cuerpo del rubio de ojos esmeraldas._

**-¡Es suficiente Helga, sabes que no quiero alzarte la voz, pero mujer es la única manera que me prestes atención! ¡Entiende no hay y no habrá otra mujer más que tú! ¡Sabes perfectamente que te amo! Y a pesar de eso me sigues lastimando con tu desconfianza… **

_Era cierto todo era cierto pero odiaba que él sea amable con ella, porque con ella. Arnold la miro por un minuto y comenzó a soltar su muñeca tomándolas delicadamente en sus manos y llevándola a sus labios donde le dio pequeños besos._

**-¿Te lastime? ¿Te duelen?**

**-No-**_ Dijo Helga para después volver aquedar en silencio. Y es que si no fuera porque aún no se le pasaba el enojo lo hubiera besado. Como pregunta aquello si ella fue quien lo golpeo más de dos veces. La joven rubia agacho su cabeza apenada se sentía terrible lo había golpeado._

_-_**Helga… ¿Regresemos a casa?**_ – Dijo Arnold tomando con su mano derecha el mentón de su esposa, la cual sin objeciones solo asintió. Y sin más Arnold la beso. Era uno de aquellos besos tranquilos sin lujuria donde solo se limitó a besarla pasivamente mientras comenzaba apegar su cuerpo al de ella. Aquella mano que se encontraba en su barbilla comenzó bajar hasta su cuello donde si ejercer una fuerza bruta la acerco más. Helga respondió el beso con un gran anhelo pero en unos minutos después Arnold comenzó alejarse para darle tiempo a que ella respira y solo bastaron unos segundo para volver a besarla transformando por completo aquel beso en necesidad y pasión._

**-Podemos hacer el amor aquí**_. – Afirmo Arnold una vez que había dejado de besar. Mirado como las mejillas de su mujer tomaron un color rosa y lo mira como si estuviera demente. Arnold rio con una fuerte sonora asiendo que su mujer quedara roja de vergüenza_.- ¿**Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? Si lo pensamos de la mejor manera no perece que alguien valla a venir.**_-volvió afirmar, provocando que Helga le quitara la mirada. Arnold beso su hombro derecho el cual se encontraba descubierto por aquel escote de tiritas. Helga se veía hermosa solo llevaba un vestido negro de encaje a siendo lucir su figura delgada, pero con un físico envidiable. Aquellos pequeños besos fueron tomando otro rumbo y las manos inquitas de Arnold se encontraban perdiéndose por debajo de la falda del vestido. _

**-Arnold… vamos a casa. No me gusta estar aquí. **

_Helga comenzó a sentir pequeños espasmo. Al ser tocada de una forma tan desvergonzada por su esposo. Después de todo con el paso del tiempo Arnold también cambio y ahora era ya un hombre. Aquella mano de su marido que entro sin permiso por debajo de la falda del vestido de su mujer, comenzó acariciar aquella zona tan sensible de ella. Helga cerro fuertemente los ojos al ser penetra por dos dedos de su marido los cuales entraban y salían sin detenerse arrancando de su garganta suave suspiro._

**-Arnold… Aquí no**

_Aquella penetraciones de los dedos de Arnold comenzaron asesar y los supieron de Helga eran más pausado. Pero Arnold no pensaba lo mismo y de momento a otro giro el cuerpo de su mujer dejando su pecho pegado en aquel auto. Donde esta ves su mano se introdujo dentro de las bragas y sus dedos comenzaron abrirse por sus despliegues dándole paso a introducirse en ella nuevamente en ella , aquella zona tan sensible de la rubia se encontraba húmeda y por mas objeciones hacia su esposo entendió que Arnold no iba a parar ,otro espasmo mas pero estas vez fue acompañado de un leve gemido ,su seno izquierdo era manoseado por la mano de su esposo el cual cumplía con el labor de apretándolo fuertemente y en otras ocasiones estrujarlo. Arnold comenzó a morder aquel cuello blanco de su esposa y a la misma vez sus dedos se encontraban en un vaivén acelerado. Helga sintió su cuerpo pesado dando a entender que su primer orgasmo se acercaba. Faltaba tan poco para ello. Arnold pego su ingle cerca de las nalgas de su mujer. Lo cual provoco un gemido por parte de ella al sentir aquella zona de su marido ya erecta restregándose si ningún vigor sobre su parte trasera y apretándose más ella. Sabía que Arnold lo así a propósito y comprendida que estaba haciendo un sobre fuerzo para no hacerla suya en ese momento, A pesar de que Helga mordía sus labios para no gemir no podía apagar aquel sonido que tanto le gustaba a su marido, el cual comenzó acelerar su vaivén masturbándola y tocando aquel botón que le llenaba de distintas sensaciones a la joven mujer. Un líquido se corrió por la entrepierna de la joven dando entender que había llegado a su primero orgasmo y con ello un gemido de parte de los dos. Arnold alejó sus manos sin ningún remordimiento. Los suspiros de Helga cesaron y de sus labios se escaparon pequeñas sonrisas al ser mordida en el hombro por parte de Arnold._

**\- Ya dimos un gran espectáculo hoy, no crees. Esas cámaras no me permiten seguir con mi objetivo, el cual es hacerte mía.**_\- Dijo Arnold._

_Helga que mantenía su mirada hacia el coche, parpadeo un par de veces y voltio su cuerpo dándose cuenta que detrás de Arnold se encontraba cámara de seguridad. Logro en tender porque Arnold la había girado. Sabía que su marido le fascinaba ver su rostro en cada encuentro sexual que mantenían. Lo miro lleno de reproche, si él se había dado cuento porque no se detuvo_**.- No crees que te lo merecías. Te recuerdo que desconfiaste de mía y llegaste a maltratarme lo cual si pensamos claramente seria agresión física, te puedo denunciar Helga. -**_A pesar de que lo dicho por el, el rubio mantenía una sonrisa radiante en sus labios y volvió acercarse a ella abrazándola posesivamente – _**Descuida nos encontramos en un punto ciego, pero de todas maneras no quiero arriésgame que alguien más vea lo que es mío**_.- Helga no respondió solo asintió la cabeza. Logrando que Arnold le robara un beso._

_Pero quien podía imaginar que su destino sería injusto. Que al salir de aquel estacionamiento cometían el más grave error._

_La noche era fría y el viento helado congeló la mejilla de Helga la cual coloco las manos a ambos lados del abrigo de Arnold. El joven rubio antes de salir del estacionamiento le había dado su abrigo a Helga y de igual modo su casco debido a que el casco que ocupaba Helga estaba en el departamento de Laila. Se podría decir que le había rogado para que lo utilizara._

_Helga se encontraba sentada detrás de Arnold. Nota un papel en el bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo. Su curiosidad pudo más y miro de que se trataba imaginado que era una factura o un recibo. Su sorpresa fue grande al comenzarlo a leer lo que tenía escrito. Sus mejillas tornaron un color rojizo y su seño estaba completamente fruncido. _

_Arnold se encontraba manejando, todo se encontraba bien, hasta que Helga comenzó arreclamar al joven rubio por aquella nota en su abrigo, nota que Laila le había dado_

**-No comencemos Helga, es solo una simple nota eso es todo, porque rallos te enojas**

**\- ¡Una simple nota! ¡Querido Arnoldo sinceramente estoy agradecida por tu amistad. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado en todo estos tres meses! ¡Con amor Laila! ¡Por dios, mejor que te pida un hijo!**

**-Es completamente absurdo. No entiendo por qué te desagrada y sigo sin entender que te ha hecho Laila para que te comporte de esa maneta tan desesperante.**

**-¡Lo que yo no entiendo, es porque te pasas defendiéndola! Estoy cansada llévame a casa de mis padres me quedare con ellos, no deseo seguir viéndote la cara. ¡Al menos debería agradecerme ya que no estaré cerca y podrá tener todo el tiempo del mundo para revolcarte con ella!**

_Hubo un silencia absoluto que el único ruido eran los coches que trascurrían por aquellas calles .Arnold ya no volvió a contestar, Haciendo enojar más a la joven de ojos azules. _

**-Arnold me iré a casa de mis padres. ¡Puedes al menos tener la amabilidad dejarme cerca de una parada para poder tomar un taxi! **

_El rubio que había escuchado claro y fuerte no se detuvo ante aquella petición de su esposa y continúo manejando._

**-¡Por el amor adiós Arnold! ¡Contéstame maldita sea! ¡Estoy segura que tienes peores cosas que hacer. **

**Bueno… creo que ir a ver a laila sería una de ellas!**

_Arnold freno bruscamente haciendo que el cuerpo de Helga se golpeara contra a su espalda, el escandaloso ruido de los autos pitando le valió un comino. Arnold que siempre se había considerado una persona tranquila, no pudo más y comenzó a gritar. _

**-¡Es suficiente! ¡Es que te cuesta tanto guarda silencio hasta llegar a casa y resolverlo! ¡Porque maldita sea la menciona a ella a cada momento, te dije que es solo una nota! Porque tienes que alterarte por todo! ¡Y sobre todo deja de tratarla como basura! ¡Eres tú la del problema es que no entiendes! ¡Podemos ya regresar a nuestra casa y sobre todo terminar con esta absurda conversación!**

_Arnold no se atrevió a mirarla en ningún momento. Pero el entendía que era necesario acabar con aquella absurda riña. Espero unos momentos pero no tubo respuestas por parte de ella. Lo cual solo volvía a encender la moto para irse y dejando en el aire un gracias .La mujer aún estaba desorbitada y con unas terribles ganas de llorar. Era la primera vez que Arnold le había alzado la voz y estaba segura que se encontraba enojado. Pero para ella eso era injusto, Arnold no comprendía que ella aun veía a laila como amenaza._

**-Sabes… comienzo a odiarte-**_dijo Helga, estrujando en sus manos aquella nota que le había dado laila a Arnold._

_A pesar que aquellas palabras fueron como un susurro, Arnold las escucho Claro y fuerte. Logrado herir sus sentimientos, y provocando que su corazón palpitar terriblemente. "No podría ser cierto, Helga suele ser impulsiva y no piensa con claridad cuando se encuentra enojada" pero a pesar de todo, aquellas palabras causaron un daño en él. _

_Comenzó su viaje de regreso a casa con mil dudas en su cabeza y cada vez se desesperaba más y sin darse cuenta de aquel camión, Arnold se estrelló con la caja del camión ,lo cual los dos jóvenes llevaron la peor parte. Arnold perdiendo en un instante el conocimiento. Mientras Helga solo escuchaba voces de quien sabe quién. _

Sus parpados comenzaron abrirse lentamente, causándole un daño aquellas pupilas de un hermoso color verde, se encontraba desorbitado no entendía donde se estaba. Hasta que reconoció una voz llamándolo.

**-Arnold ¿Me puedes escuchar? soy Phoebe, por favor mantente despierto hasta que llamen a los demás doctores. -**A pesar de eso sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, pero un con un cansancio extremo hablo, sintiendo como su garganta raspaba en cada palabra.

**-Helga… **-Dijo Arnold con un tono de voz audible pero entendible para la pequeña asiática, que solo pudo sonreír.

**\- Ella se encuentra bien.** – hablo Phoebe tratando de calmar aquella inquietud y así mismo lográndolo.

**-Agua–** pero como era de imaginarse Arnold pudo mantenerse por más tiempo despierto y volvió a quedar profundamente dormido.

La noticia que Arnold había despertado paso de boca en boca y los amigos más cercanos se encontraban en la sala de espera acompañados de la familia del joven. Helga que se encontraba igualmente en la sala de espera se sentía impaciente. Phoebe le había exigido que se quera ahí, dándole entender que no la iba a dejarla pasar debido a que primero tenía que hacer una revisión estrictamente necesaria a Arnold.

El tipo volvió a correr dejando que el sol aclare las calles. El joven de cabeza de balón ya se encontraba despierto sentado en la camilla después de ser analizado por varios doctores, esperando que los informes médico no tengan ningún facho por parte de él, aunque eso no era lo unico que le inquieta. Se le había dicho que permaneció un mes completo en cama. Quería salir le aturdía estar en cama y sobre todo no saber de Helga. Aun no tenía permitido verla tenía que esperar a que sea hora de visita.

Pero cuando eso sucedía sus ojos se iluminaron, ella se encontraba a una cierta distancia de el con la cabeza agachada. Algo que no le gusto en lo más mínimo el rubio, pero entendía que había tiempo para dialogar sobre ello. Arnold abrió los brazos pidiendo que se acercara y lo abrazara. Necesitaba más que nunca un abrazo de ella.

Helga se acercó a él y lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven hablo.

-**Tuve tanto miedo de perderte**. – había dicho helga, El joven respondió dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza. Él también tuvo miedo cuando despertó, su miedo era enterarse que algo malo le había sucedido a ella.

**-Helga… puede que sea mi imaginación, pero te veo más gordita.** – La joven rubia alzo su mirada encontrando una sonrisa traviesa de parte de su marido.

**-Como puede ser posible que se te acurre decirme aquello cuando recién te acabas de despertar. Pero de toda manera es tu imaginación.** – sentencio Helga mientras achinaba sus ojos y un suspiro agobiado se escapo de sus labios.

**-Helga… te amo. Aunque yo solo he dicho lo que ven mis ojos. Además te ves hermosa y siempre será así.- **esta vez su sonrisa fue remplazada por una pequeña curva en sus labios llamando la atención de la joven rubia. Mira como su marido se escapaba de sus brazos alejándose de ella. Observo como se recostó de manera lateral en la cama y su vez en esa posición comenzó a palmeaba aquel lugar vacío invitadora a costarse.

**\- Ya lo he decidido, vamos a recupera el tiempo que se perdió **– Dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa juguetona ganándose un sonrojo de parte de la joven rubia. Que lo miraba con cierta vergüenza al entender lo que quería su esposo.

**\- ¡Arnold, tu familia se encuentra afuera!**

El joven quedo pensativo y volvió sonriendo de oreja a oreja – **Tienes razón… Helga que esperas para poner seguro a la puerta**.- Aquello que había dicho provoco en la joven un saltito en el corazón.

**-¡Arnold!** – llamo la joven reprendiendo aquel comportamiento juguetón de parte de él. Arnold que se encontraba con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes. Comenzó a reír a carcajada. Mientras era observado por Helga.

\- **Ya entendí, ya entendí** –Dijo el joven volviendo a sentar de manera recta y apegando su espalda a la camilla que se encontraba en un Angulo de 45 grados hablo**.- Pero que te quede claro, que cuando regresemos a casa no voy a esperar…**

Sé que me desaparecí, pero estoy full ocupada y la universidad no me da tiempo, pero ya no importa de todos monos quiero que sepan que pienso termina mi pequeña historia. Para todas las personas que siguen mi historia se lo agradezco y espero que tengan un lindo comienzo de año nuevo , que se cumpla todo sus deseos y muchas bendiciones.

Arrivederchi queridos, hasta la próxima.


End file.
